An Unlikely Teamwork
by caleab.covert
Summary: Sequel to 'An Unlikely Gift.' A few years later Adam and Joker as still together, but when the CIA breaks into Adam's home will he ever see the Joker again or will the CIA forever lock Joker and him away?


An Unlikely Teamwork

Two years later and Adam was still in the house Joker had given him. Forty odd acres of beautiful gardens, tended by gardeners, they polished his marble statues of fairies and various others. After Adam embraced the free life of a rich man, Adam rediscovered his spiritual side. Adam started practicing his Wiccan beliefs, and somewhat redecorated the house. Pictures of fairies, dragons, unicorns, mer-folk, and others were hung all over the endless space on the walls. Joker commented on it every once and awhile. "It's amazing that you believe in this. Thought you were to smart to believe in non-sense." Adam turned around. "I'm sorry that you think this is non-sense but I like it. Magic exists; we just need to believe in it." Adam rubbed his alter and prayed in front of Joker to the All Mother. "Come on Adam, let's take a walk." Adam took Joker's hand and Joker rubbed the sapphire ring that Joker had given him. Adam walked around the garden together, talking mostly about things Joker was concerned about. "Adam I need you to stay home for a couple of days, maybe for a week." Adam looked at him confused. The wind started to pick up and Adam's shoulder length brown hair swayed. "Why?" Joker picked a small rose and slid it on top of Adam's ear. "You are just like a rose." Joker rubbed Adam's cheek as Adam blushed. "Gentle to touch, and so beautiful to look at." Adam kissed Joker's cheek. "Stop it." Joker spun him around and embraced him from behind. "So my little rose, what is for dinner tonight?" Adam giggled. Shortly after Adam moved into the house, he started taking a cooking class, after the first few nights here he fired the cook and started learning to cook himself. "Well, I can cook anything but fish. I hate fish. How about we just get pizza?" Joker smiled, "Lazy day huh? Okay, tell me what you want and I'll go get it." Adam turned around and stared at the Joker. "Okay, I'll have my minion go and PAY for it."

Adam smiled, "Good, after that little stunt with you holding the mayor hostage for no reason, you need to keep a low profile for a while." Joker laughed, "Aww Adam, you knew what you were getting into when you married me." Adam sighed he did, but he didn't. "I know, but I just want you to stay for a while this time. A few months out of a year really isn't paradise for me." Adam walked into the house and a man walked in front of him. "Sir, the phone is for you." Adam smiled at James; he was funny and really smart. He was from Native American descent; he had the most amazing honey golden tan, with perfectly straight white teeth, he had short black hair. The only thing that wasn't natural was his faint tattoo on his neck. It was a Native American tribal tattoo. "Thank you James." Taking the phone from him, "Hello? …yes…I see…okay thank you." Adam hung up the phone and sat it down. "Well I have to go to the police station; somehow the police thinks I'm hiding you, so until I'm through being investigated all my accounts are frozen. So I'm taking the Lexus, James? Will you come with me to the police station?" James nodded. "It would be an honor sir." James was a really good friend. James killed a man just for grabbing Adam's ass. Adam instantly became best friends with him. "Thank you James." Adam's went up the spiraling stairs to get dressed. "Adam let me lead them away from you. I'll do…something." Adam sighed. "Joker there is nothing that ties me to you, other than you kidnapping me. But that's it, you sneak over here and you sneak out. That can't really do anything to me. If they try…well I invited James to come, not only as he is my closest friend but he has a law degree plus a PhD in psychology. I mean he is a smart man and still young. He is only twenty five and working on a new degree as veterinarian. He is a perfect friend for me, plus he isn't an ass about his genius, he's down to earth and funny." Joker embraced him from behind. "If I didn't know better I'd say you loved him." Adam turned around, "Oh yeah Joker, I am. He's got the brains, the style, the grace…" Adam couldn't continue because the Joker's lips crushed his. Moaning Adam let himself be picked up and wrapped his legs around Joker's waist.

Joker laid him on the bed and kissed his neck. "Jo…jok-k-k-ker, I…I'VE…got to…g-g-g-g-go to the…POLICE…station." Adam pushed Joker off. Adam still laid there breathing heavily. "Adam, we haven't fucked in weeks." Joker said pouting, "Well we can after I get back." Adam got up as Joker moved towards him. _Goddess I don't want to go, I want to crawl back on him and have him fuck me into next week._ Adam finished getting dressed and turned. "Well?" Joker licked his lips. "Joker…seriously how do I look? I don't want to go there and look like I'm poor as shit." Joker laughed, "Adam, brush your hair and you'll look great." Adam quickly brushed his hair. Adam looked at his ring and took it off. "What the hell Adam?!" Joker asked, pissed off. "Joker I can't wear the ring around town. You know this." Joker sat back down. "Do you not like being mine? Am I that terrible? We hardly fuck, you spend all your time with James, and you won't even wear the ring I got you! Do you even want to be with me?!" Adam turned around, stunned. "Why would you even question that?" Joker just stared at Adam. Adam was about to cry. "Okay, you know what if you have to ask then you already know the answer." Adam got up and ran down the stairs. James held the passenger door for him. "Thank you James." James got into the drivers seat and started down the away. "Sir, Joker doesn't mean any of it. He just worries about you losing interest in him." Adam laid his head on James' lap as James gently stroked his hair. "Why would he doubt me?" James didn't answer right away. "We are here, sir." Adam sat up and James got out as did Adam. "Come along sir, it's cold as death out here tonight." Adam walked into the police station and was taken into a room instantly. "Good evening Adam, would you like some coffee or something to drink?" Adam took off his jacket and James tried to take it. "James please sit down." Adam patted to the sit next to him, "Yes sir." Adam shook his head. "James please would you call me Adam? Sir sounds so formal. We are friends." James laughed. "We are indeed friends, but you are my boss. Sir is a sign of respect." Adam laughed, "If that is the case then I should call you sir." James sat down, "No sir. I am fine with calling you sir." Adam laughed, it was pointless. They talked about this and it circled around. "Okay. Well to answer your question no, I am fine."

The officer sat down, "Well protocol is we have to ask if the Joker has contacted you in any form?" Adam looked at him. "No, I have not had any contact with Joker since I was kidnapped two years ago." The officer wrote that down and looked up. "Okay then, you are free to go. We will unfreeze your accounts by tomorrow and we ask that you contact us if you hear or see any signs of the Joker." Adam was slightly surprised by that. "Okay then…I'll…talk to you later." Adam put his jacket on as he got up and James and him got in the car. "James, what do you think I should do about Joker? Should I get him a gift or…James I need you to take me to the megamall." James nodded and drove to the megamall. As they pulled in Adam sighed. "Sir? What's wrong?" Adam looked at him. "Do you have any cash? I don't have any cash on me." James smiled, "Of course sir. Come on, I have five hundred dollars in cash, and about twenty thousand in the bank. You can have as much as you need." Adam smiled at James. "I swear I'll pay you back." James smiled. "Well come along sir, mall is about to close." Adam got out and followed James to the door. "James, promise you'll never speak a word of this to anyone." James nodded. Adam went into the store called, 'Intimate Affairs'. Adam spent one hundred dollars on some stuff for the Joker. James got them home and walked behind him. "Well sir, I must say goodnight. If you need me I'll be in the pool house." Adam grabbed his arm. "James why won't you move into the main house? I have plenty of rooms for you to stay in." James smiled, "Again I appreciate the offer, but you and the master needs alone time. I bid you goodnight." James walked away into the three bedroom pool house. Adam stood at the bottom of the stairs breathing shakily. _I can do this!_ Adam walked up the stairs and found Joker sitting on the bed. "Hey. I got something for you." Joker turned around and looked at him. "So?" Joker was still mad. "Babe please." Adam went back to the mirror stand and picked up his ring. Smiling Adam turned around and stood in front of Joker. "Here." Adam said putting the ring in Joker's hands. "What do you want me to do with it?" Joker said pissed. "Put it back on me." Joker pushed the ring back on. Adam tugged on Joker's hand making him get up. "I hope you like what I got you, because it came out of James' pocket but I'm going to pay him back, but here." Adam handed him the bags while turning blood red. "What's in here? I haven't seen you that red since we made love the first time."

Adam took a deep breath, "Well you remember when you wanted to go into the leather and chains?" Joker gasped. "Babe?" Joker opened the bags and pulled out the outfits. Adam was blood red when he started pulling out the handcuffs and whip. "Adam…are…are you sure?" Adam didn't say anything. Joker looked at him and lifted his chin to look at him. "Adam, you know the only reason I wanted to do this is cause I thought you were bored with me." Adam looked up at him. "I have never been bored with you." Joker pulled him close and smiled. "Really? Your not?" Adam pushed him back on the bed and threw the shit he just bought on the floor. "No." Adam said kissing his Joker's neck. Joker rolled them over and kissed Adam deeply. Both moaning and Adam wrapped his legs around Joker's waist. Joker pulled back and Adam rolled them over. Adam sat up and grinded his ass over Joker's thick bulge. Joker moaned, sitting up. "Mmmm, come on. Don't tease." Adam pushed Joker back. "Come on get back to the head board." Joker did and Adam got up and grabbed the handcuffs off the floor. While heading to the bathroom. "HEY!" Joker yelled. "Two minutes!" Adam grabbed his toothbrush and quickly but thoroughly brushed his teeth. Adam rinsed out his mouth and wiped the water off with his arm. Walking back in the bedroom Joker was naked on the bed with a rock hard cock that was leaking with precum. "No. Get your ass up and put your clothes back on! I wanted to strip you." Adam said pouting. "Are you kidding? I'm about to go crazy!" Adam stood there pouting. "FINE!" Joker got up and pulled his boxers and pants on with a tank top. Joker turned back to Adam with sexual frustration that was about to turn into fury. "Back on the bed." Adam said smiling. Joker complied and Adam walked over and climbed onto the bed and straddled the Joker. "Give me your arms." Joker raised his arms and Adam took them both in each of his. "I'll never get tired of you Joker. I promise." Adam said kissing each arm. Joker smiled and Adam kissed the Joker and pinned both of the Joker's arms with one hand and cupped Joker's cheek and then his neck and rubbed down his side. He bucked a little. "Damn you, you know I'm ticklish there." Adam laughed quietly, "Sorry. Promise that was not intended."

Adam kissed the Joker and Joker probed his mouth his tongue. Adam happily moaned as he did. Grabbing the cuffs from his back pocket and before Joker could think about it Adam put the cuffs in between the arch and cuffed Joker's hands. "Adam come on!" Adam smiled. "Nope, the teasing is only begun babe." Adam licked the Joker's neck. Joker bucked and moaned. "Adam!" Joker whined with need. "You're the one that complained about not having sex. So now your balls will be purple by the time I'm done with you." Adam got off the Joker and unbuttoned his pants and pulled them off. Joker's dick jumped with anticipation. Adam stripped naked and looked at Joker. "How do I look?" Joker growled, "Like a damn god!" Adam crawled onto the bed and over Joker's body. Adam pulled Joker's shirt over his head. Adam licked the Joker's neck then trailed his tongue down to his nipples then down to his belly button. Adam stopped after he licked around the navel a few times. "Mmm, still taste good." Adam said. "God my dick is about to explode!" Adam cocked his head to the side. "No, not acceptable. I need it." Adam said jumping down off the bed. "WHERE ARE YOU GOING NOW?!" Adam went to the dresser and dug around in it. "Babe do you remember where the lube is?" Adam said after digging in it for a few minutes. After he said that he found a pre-lubed condom. "Never mind." Adam said coming back. Joker looked like his was in intense pain. "Aww Joker, you look like I'm about to saw off your dick." Adam said laughing. "It FEELS that way." Adam pity on Joker so he uncuffed Joker. Joker instantly rolled them over. "You are going to get it!" Joker whispered in Adam's ear. Adam rolled them over and kept Joker there by stroking his dick. "Not just yet." Adam said leaning down and sucking lightly on the tip of Joker's dick. "Oh god!" Joker said helplessly as he willed himself down on the bed. Adam took more on the way back down and sucked Joker for a few minutes. "ADAM!" Joker cried out when he came. Adam swallowed each drop of it, missing the taste of Joker in ALL forms. With Joker finally having his nut busted he calmed down. Adam straggled Joker again and kissed him. "Better?" Joker kissed him back and then his neck. "Much, but we still aren't done yet." Adam nuzzled into the Joker's neck. "Nope." Joker turned Adam around and put the condom on. "You ready?" Adam eagerly nodded. Joker pushed gently in as the lube on the condom worked it's magic by smoothing the process.

Adam couldn't help it; he grabbed the Joker's arms and moaned. Leaning back into the Joker as he pulled him gently by the waist. "Please Joker." Adam whinnied. Joker looked confused, "What babe? Am I hurting you?" Joker started to pull out. "Don't you fucking dare!" Adam pulled him back in, shuttering slightly. "Don't you dare hold back!" Joker smiled and kissed him deeply. Adam braced himself against the head board. Joker started slow then as Adam's hole loosened he got faster. Shortly afterwards Adam pulled off Joker's dick. "What?" Joker asked. Adam pushed him down on the bed and got on top of him. Joker's lined of his dick to Adam's hole and Adam lowered himself on it. "You're to fucking gentle." Adam rode Joker like a bull and Joker sat up to thrust up and Adam dropped down. They both were sweating like pigs but Adam loved the scent. It was man stink and Adam couldn't get enough of it. Adam pulled Joker closer to him and held on while Joker took over fucking him. Adam moaned and shuttered and whimpered making Joker feel like a fucking god. Joker was closing in on orgasm but Adam had not gotten off once. Joker grabbed Adam's dick and pumped in time with each thrust. Adam was about to cry from sheer bliss. "Adam…Adam, what's wrong?" Joker slowed down to the point he almost stopped. "Goddess above I've missed this." Adam said let a few tears out. Joker held him closer as he speed up. "I've missed this to." Joker whispered. Adam cried out, "JOKER!" As he came all over Joker's chest and a little on his face. Joker let out a horse yell as he came again. Adam collapsed half on half off Joker. Joker wrapped his arm around Adam and kissed his head. Adam cuddled up against the Joker even though his skin felt like it was on fire. He felt the bond they had when they first got together or even when they were 'married' was reestablished. "Come on love. We need a shower. Your skin is on fire." Joker pulled Adam off the bed and carried him to the tub. The water was cool but not cold. They sat in there for a few minutes but Adam leaned his head on Joker's shoulder and Joker leaned his head on Adam's. "Goddess I missed this." Adam said finally. "I've missed this to Adam. I could feel you slipping from me. I didn't know how to get you back, and when you took off your ring, I though 'this was it. He's done with me.'" Adam got on Joker's lap. "Never. I love you, I could never leave you. I thought you were tired of me. I thought 'he is so distance now. What if there is someone else. What if…he doesn't love me anymore.'"

Joker put his head against the bare skin against Adam's ribs. "I could never tire of you. You are mine, and only mine." Adam giggled as Joker turned him around and moved a few strains of hair from Adam's face. "Joker?" Joker smiled a genuine smile. "Adam?" Adam cupped both of Joker's cheeks. "Tell me you love me." Joker sat up and pulled Adam closer. "I love you Adam." Adam looked down and got one of Joker's hands. "Promise?" Adam asked looked at him. "Promise." Joker said taking one of Adam's pinkies. Then an alarm went off. "Shit!" Joker and Adam both got up. Adam grabbed some clothes from the closet and threw some at Joker. Joker caught them and quickly began to dress. Adam threw on an old pair of jeans and a black tank top. Adam ran to the phone and picked it up. "Dead. Cell?" Joker threw it to him. "Call James…..James! Thank the goddess, where are you? Okay." Adam hung up the phone and turned to Joker, "Secret stair thirteen. He'll be here in two minutes." Joker unlocked a door in the back of the closet. "Here, two knives and here…only in dire emergency. Stay with James." Joker handed him a .22 semi automatic pistol. Joker kissed Adam quickly before leaving. Adam went back into the bathroom and opened the cabinet under the sink. Digging his keys out and unlocked it by the keyhole right under the sink. The lock clicked over and the door opened. Adam opened it and closing and locking it behind him. Squeezing through the tight space and down a pole with an opening just big enough for him to get through. At the bottom James was just getting to. "Sir? Thank goodness you're safe. Where is the master?" Adam shook his head no. "Oh, well come sir. We have to get you to the safe house before I come back and look for the master." Adam was embraced by James quickly when he got to the bottom. "James where are the guards, the dogs, anyone?" James shook his head. "I don't know sir. No one is here, this was a set up. I will get you to the safe house and I'll come back for the master." They ran down the halls and they past the master control room. "Wait James! The control room. By goddess I'll make it hard for who the hell ever is doing this to get to him!" Hitting the big red button the keypad. "The house should be on lock down if the power isn't out. If not the warning siren will tell him where the bastards are." James tugged him out and forward.

They ran down long hallways barely lit by single small emergency lights. Miles of maze like tunnels. Only Adam, Joker, and James knew the passageways. "James? Are we taking the car or the bike, jet ski or what?" James stopped. "Forgive me sir but do you mind if I carry you? Time is a factor here." Adam looked at James. James took his shirt off, reveling a very muscular chest. "Damn James, why are you single?" James smiled. "Sir, I have standards, most men I'm interested in are either taken or children in men's bodies." James picked Adam up and jogged at a brisk pace. "Sir with your permission, may I speak freely?" Adam looked at James. "Please." James looked ahead, never swaying. "Please don't speak of this to the master. I am afraid for my life if he should learn of this." Adam giggled, it was cruel but he couldn't help it. "Do not worry James, whatever this is, Joker would not have any other escorting me." James smiled at that. "True, then again, like I was saying I'm usually interested in taken men." Adam got real quiet. "Forgive me sir, I overstepped." Adam looked at James. "James tell me one thing." James stopped and put Adam down. "Sir?" Adam looked at him. "Is that the only reason you are so nice to me?" James sighed in relief. "No sir. You are a very kind man. Very easily liked. I started _liking_ you when you and the master seemed to be splitting up. I thought to myself, 'how can the master leave him? He is far to sexy and bright and funny to be left in the cold.'" Adam smiled, his friendship to James was based on them liking each other. "Okay, let's go." James opened the door in front of them and it lead into a garage. "Bikes are the furthest from the house. Which one sir?" Adam looked around. "The fastest!" James nodded and went into the wall with all the keys. "Password sir?" Adam looked around.

"Ummm…ummm…it's thirty one-sixty two-fifty five, Lily, 05-23-11." James punched it into the keypad and it opened the key holder. "James if the house has been breached then we need to disable the key pads." James nodded. "I whole hearted agree sir. Permission to engage sir?" Adam nodded. James found a set of keys and closed the gate. "Plan Lock-up." James said after touching the key pad. "Plan Lock-up engaged. Authorization granted." The keypad split sparks then alarms set off. The garage opened and James got onto the motorcycle and started it up. "Sir, shall we move to the safe house?" Adam looked around. "Wait!" Adam turned around and lights were shinning from the door. "My goddess." Adam whispered. "James!" James jumped up and helped slam the steel door shut and lock it. Banging on the door followed instantly. Pulling out his cell he dialed the Joker. It rang and rang, no answer. Several people started knocking on the door. "James in the closet over there…" Adam said pointing, "there is a bag with the words emergency on it. Get it and get back on the bike. I'll meet you there." James didn't argue. Soon a blow torch was cutting through the door. Opening the door behind him, Adam shifted through the emergency cash. Grabbing hundred dollar bills stacks at least five at a time. James came back to help. They most emptied the closet out until the blow torch was done with one side. "Let's go." Adam closed the door and touched the red button on the door frame, burning the rest into dust. James got on the bike and Adam got on as the floored it out of the garage door burst open and men came pouring out and gun shots were flying past them. Then came an explosion, handy red button. Twenty second bomb. James quickly got onto the highway and slowed down to avoid rousing suspension. For the rest of the night they drove, as the sun started to rise they slowed down and pulled into a raggedy condemned building. "This is the safe house?" James got off the bike after turning it off. "No, this is pit stop. This guy is going to give us a precise location on the master. Only this man can give a location on the master. Now he can tell us where the master is, even if he is alive or… let's go." James dared not continue. James knocked on the door and an old man came to the door. "Can I help you boys?"

James tugged me forward and showed him my tattoo Joker made me get. A picture of the clown with a cigar. "Come in quickly." James pushed me inside and the house wasn't much but at least they had one. "I assume Plan Lock-up is in effect and now Plan Safety Net is underway. James nodded. I got in front of the old man. "Tell me where he is!" I growled. "Okay sonny, don't rile a sleeping dog." The man turned around and opened a pretty looking laptop. Punching in some numbers and reading some reports. "He's got himself in the CIA's sights. No one can help him now. You and the boy both of warrant's out on you. It's not saying where he is, so that's good. Only in the Joker properties is the signal lost, so either they don't have him or they have not moved him. Now I would suggest you get him to the safe house now." James nodded and gave the man a wad of cash. James towed him outside and back on the bike. "Sir we need gas and something to eat. Fast food only, small bills, and time is not our friend so in and out as quickly as possible, but without drawing unwanted attention to ourselves." Adam nodded. "First stop gas, then food, then a quiet place to eat, then on to the safe house, there we can collect ourselves and then we wait." Again Adam nodded. James jumped back on the bike and we took off again. Three miles down the road, we hit a gas station. James paid for gas and Adam got some drinks. The gas offered decent looking food and he bought some little burgers and they eat them while the gas was pumping. It seemed to know their hurry and sluggish came out. After the gas finished filling their gas tank they quickly left. Another ten miles down the road they slowed down and turned into a decent looking apartment complex. A huge brownstone stood there making the other apartments less nice looking. James got up and held Adam's hand as he knocked on the door. "What?" A man said through the crack in the door. James raised Adam's hand and the door shut then opened. "Welcome to the safe house." The man gestured inside. The bag was on James shoulder and Adam held the small bag of his own on his shoulder. "This is the masters most trusted guard. They run the safe houses and are the best criminals, they are loyal and well paid. Of course they are paid to do painting, lawn mowing, and all that good shit."

Adam nodded. "Where is my room?" James walked in front of him and Adam followed. Walking up the stairs, Adam didn't notice anything around. The colors of the walls could have been pooka dotted, for all he knew. His room was spacious with a big silk bed. The walls were a faded baby blue, the bed was a sky bluish color. "Wow." Adam said, it was all he could say. "This room was for the master, but since you both are together you get to stay in his room. I will be in the room right across for you if anything happens. I will check and see if dinner is being made tonight, I'll come back later to tell you. The bathroom is that door over there. If you need me, I'll be downstairs or in my room." James left and Adam laid on the bed and fell asleep. Adam didn't want to think about today, he had finally got his husband back. The bond that they shared with each other and now it's gone again. His gone, and with him a part of Adam. A few hours later, James knocked on the door. "Come in." James opened the door holding a tray with a bowl and a glass of milk. "Good evening sir, I bring chili with milk. I sampled it before I brought it up, I will say it was not the most delicious but it is not that bad. Considering the fact that now they have no money flowing in, we will have to make due." Adam sat up and looked at James. "What do you mean there is no more money?" James sat the food down on the bed. "Well sir the master was funding them directly by withdrawing money, placing that money inside a duffle bag. Going to the bus station and placing it a locker where they would go and pick it up, now that the house has breeched and no telling what happened to the master, I'm assuming it is a safe bet that the money will not be provide as it is every week." Adam was shocked. "How many men and women are here?" James thought about it a few moments. "About twenty five sir." Adam look around. "James I need to find someone for me. His name is Jesse Thomas, he is twenty seven, FBI agent, sandy blonde hair, hazel eyes, about five eight, tattoo of a bird on his shoulder." James nodded. "Yes sir, will there be anything else?" Adam shook his head no. "Good night sir, I'll see you in the morning. Adam ate and drank in silence and then set the tray a side. Adam laid back down and felt an icy chill where Joker's arm always was. His back was cold where the Joker had always been. His neck missed the Joker's gentle warm breathe. Adam missed Joker. Adam was woken up by James.

"Sir it is time to get up. I began my search for the man you spoke of last night. 'Jesse Thomas'? There is a slight problem. He _was_ in the FBI database but his trail goes cold after a promotion called 'Searcher'. I mean I can find nothing. There is no know division called 'Searcher'. If it is it's very top secret and only a member of the FBI would know. CIA would know to, but I assume since you're asking me to find an FBI agent that you have a lead or at least someone who could." James was right on the money. "Yes, now all I need to do is find him." A man walked into the room. "We found him." The man had a tenor voice, but surprised Adam. The man was a big burly man, and he had a sweet tenor voice. "Where?" The man looked down. "In the historical cemetery. His family had some old family plots and Jesse was placed in one." Adam didn't believe it. "Okay I need a laptop and a rose." James nodded and left the room. "Sorry about your friend." Adam looked up at him. "He wasn't my friend. He was my brother." The dude's eyes went wide. "I'm so sorry." Adam dismissed it with a wave of his hand. "He was a bastard." The dude looked around then came closer. "Are you sleeping with James or the boss? I mean if you're doing both then it's going to end badly." I looked up at him. "I am happily married to Joker thank you very much." The man turned to leave and there stood James. "Leave now." James said and the man half ran half dodged James. "Okay sir, I have a freshly picked rose and here is the laptop." Adam took the laptop, "Put the rose down. James I want you to watch me do this. I might need you to do this someday." Adam dug in his pocket and found his key chain. "I always keep this on me." Taking off a marker from the key chain, he took off the marker cap and it was a USB drive. "Okay, me and my brother designed our own encryption code and our own way to contact each other. Usually we pick tabs on the most recent family member's grave spot, now I think he is still alive. All I need is a rose to put on the grave spot, wait three days and go back to check and see if the rose has been switched. Now I tie a ribbon with a single number in it and he figures out where the number matches. It's the best ways. Single numbers are much easier to track down. Now if the rose is switched, it will contain an address where I'm to find out any info there. To which I'll arrange for a place to meet face to face. It's that simple. Now this is important, I have to wait for the exact hour of when I planted the first rose. My brother will pay some random stranger to plant the rose where I have to immediately have to pick up to make sure I'm the only one who knows."

James just nodded. "Very good sir, but why do you need your own way to talk each other if you meet face to face?" Adam nodded, "You know I've told only five people about this and you are the first one to ever ask a question. To answer your question, sometimes my brother is an ass and just drops the info at the location on the second rose. This is why I need to get it first." James nodded again. "Okay sir so where is the USB drive going to be hidden?" Adam thought for a moment. "Is there a community center around here?" James got up and left the room and brought up a woman. She was black, with small curly black hair. Looked like a fro fused with a perm. She was very pretty though, and she had a curvy body. She looked like a real woman. "No, the only thing round here with lockers is an old school. There was a fire and half over it was burned down so they just closed it down and moved to a different school closer to home. They've just left it to rot." Adam smiled, "Okay good, that's even better. It shouldn't take long. Okay, I just need to file the message. Do you have extra USB drives?" The woman nodded and left the room. In a few minutes she returned with five. Adam was finishing up the message and put the encryption on it. Adam got a black ribbon off of an old doll. "Here James, stitch the number six on it with grayish thread. It must be dark enough to hide, but easy enough to find." James nodded. "Yes sir." Adam went downstairs and looked for the woman. Adam found her drinking a milkshake and said hello to her. "I need you to go to the old school and put his usb in locker number six." She stared at him like he was crazy. "Okay sweetie pie, listen up. I don't take orders from the boss' whore. You need it done? Do it your own damn self, okay?" She turned around went back to her milkshake. "No hell to the no." Adam said, then pulled her hair back so hard her head hit the counter hard and she fell forward. She got up and got a knife out. Adam pulled a gun out of his boot. "Come on bitch. I might not be the boss, but until he gets here I am in charge. Get used to it." Adam looked at James coming down the stairs. "Great speech sir." James said as he threw a knife towards him and hit the woman's hand, pinning her hand to the wall. "I wholeheartedly agree sir. I have finished stitching the number like you asked. Look." James showed, just perfect. "You are an amazing man James. You'll make some man very happy some day." James smiled. "Thank you sir."

Adam looked around. "James who would you trust to do the tasks I need done?" James looked around. "Carmon, Donnie should get the job done. They're very sneaky, just the type for this kind of job." Two men walked forward. They looked like twins, same height, about five seven maybe, short blue dyed hair, and dark sun glasses and in both in black outfits. "What do you need done?" Adam looked at them. "I need one of you to go to the old abandoned school and put this usb drive in locker six. I need you to get it right. Locker six! As for you, I need you to go to the old historical cemetery and put this on the grave marked 'Jesse Thomas." They nodded and left together. "James I need you to swear they will not fuck this up." Adam said, holding James' hand, breathing heavily. "Sir you must relax, they will do the job without any trouble or mishaps." Adam turned around, breathing like he was in labor. "SWEAR IT!" James frowned, "I swear sir, come let's do something that will occupy your mind until they return." Adam followed James as he led into a study and pulled out a book. "Here, read this. It's a book on mythical creatures." Adam looked at him. "Adam I know you are worried but have a little faith." Adam smiled, "You called me 'Adam'." James smiled. "Well don't get used to it sir. You should really try and relax. I'm going to start finding you something to eat." James smiled and left. Adam opened the book and started reading. Adam was soon consumed by the book. James came back and had oatmeal with a small cup of sugar and another with milk. "The oatmeal has a little bit of sugar. I didn't know how you like it, but I think you'll like it." Adam set the book down and sampled the food. It was amazing. "Damn James, you should be a chef!" James smiled. "Well maybe someday." Adam finished quickly. "James, what do you want to do? You have like two masters in different things and your working on the third."

"I do not know sir. I like to keep my options open." James just shrugged when he told Adam. "James when is the last time you went on a date?" James sat down. "Well, the last time I went on an actually date was on my twentieth birthday. I went with a guy to the movies, but when we got in there, I had to pay of the tickets, food, drinks and then for the dinner. I didn't mind that, but it bothered me because he never said thank you or anything and at the end of the date, he tried to get in my pants." Adam stared at James. "I'm so sorry James." James smiled. "No need sir. I'm fine. I'll find someone for me, someday." Adam got up and sat on James' lap. "James will you stay with me tonight?" James wrapped his arms around Adam. "Sir?" Adam looked down. "I couldn't get comfortable last night. I missed the Joker being behind me, spooning with me. It's like an ice pack on my back last night." Adam started crying as he talked about the Joker not being here. James turned Adam around and held him as he bawled his eyes out. "I'm sorry sir, but yes I will. To answer your question, I will stay with you tonight." Adam smiled and just sat there. "I'm sorry James. It just hit all at once and I couldn't stop it." James rubbed Adam's back. "It's okay sir. Now come on, Donnie and Carmon are back." Adam jumped up and pulled James with him. The twin pair were standing there with huge smiles. "Okay so?" Adam asked staring both of them down. "Well, I placed the rose in the locker and…" "I put the usb on the grave." Rage coursed through him instantly. "James…." James wrapped his arms around Adam's waist. "WHAT THE FUCK?! YOU ONLY HAD ONE JOB! GO BACK AND FIX IT! NOW!" The twins looked confused. "What do you mean? We did exactly what you said." Adam was about to break. "YOU DID IT BACKWARDS! The twins looked at each other. "Oh, that makes much more sense." The twins shrugged and turned to the fridge. Adam grabbed the hammer and threw it at the twins. "Whoa! What the hell?" Adam was about to kill someone. "Now." Adam growled. The twin turned to the door and went out in a hurry. "James, I know we are in hiding but please make sure they do it right." James let go and followed the twins out. Adam felt the heat in his blood and he didn't know what to do about it.

"Hey boss." A man said, he was really pale and his hair was white blonde. His was about twenty five and his was strongly build. He was albino but he was still very handsome. "Hello." The man came closer and shook Adam's hand. "My name is Tony. Come with me, I know what you need." Tony lead Adam downstairs into the basement. It was a built in gym, actually high class gym. "Okay, come on. It's time to start training the new boss. You are going to need it dude." Adam closed in a sparing space. "Okay, you need to learn some very basic self defense." Hours passed and Adam did nothing but train. Come to find out to was a very quick learner. He wasn't strong yet, but he was quick and he was very flexible, but he knew he was flexible. Joker and he found that out very quickly. James came downstairs and watched for a moment. "Come on boss, really let me have it." Adam came out him and punched the gloved hands, as hard as he could and kneeing them a few times before roundhouse kicking them. "Damn boss, you're a lot stronger than you look." Adam laughed and called a time out. Tony took off the gloves and sat down. James walked over towards Adam and looked at him up and down. "Sir are you injured?" Adam shook his head no. "Well I'm surprised, he is a marshal arts champion. He must like you." Adam looked at Tony. "Is there anyone that is not gay here?" Adam asked. "Gay? Oh no sir. I mean he must respect you. Otherwise you'd be in the hospital in less than a minute. Tony is straight and married, with three beautiful little girls and two little boys." Adam looked at Tony. "Damn he is so young." James laughed. "No sir, he had triplets then twins." Adam sighed in relief. "Well that's good." James nodded. "They are back and they switched it out." Adam sighed in relief. "Thank you James, I don't know what I'd do without you." James laughed. "Come along sir, you must shower then dinner will be underway shortly." Adam nodded. "Tony? Thanks for today. Same time tomorrow?" Tony laughed as he started lifting weights. "You bet boss." Tony was a really laid back guy. Adam showered and changed into his night time clothes. A pair of black silk pj pants and a form fitting black shirt. Tacos were good but not that great. Adam went up to his room after eating and as he walked through the door a hand came over his mouth to prevent him from screaming. Adam threw his head back hard, hitting the person in the face breaking their nose. The hand slipped down enough for Adam to started yelling for James. "JAM…" The hand covered his mouth again and started pulling him to the window. Adam kicked the knee and felt like he was kicking steel. Adam heard footsteps rushing up the stairs and beating on the door. "Sir?! Are you alright? Please open the door!" Banging on the door James repeated, "Unlock the door sir!" The person dragging him away climbed up something and Adam kicked his foot as he moved up, causing them to fall. "James! Help!" James instantly kicked the door open and turned on the light.

"Donnie?" James said holding a knife in his hand. "Make one wrong move and I'll kill him!" Donnie tightened his grip on Adam's throat. Adam slung his head back as hard as he could and hit his nose again. Donnie dropped him to hold his nose and James nailed his knee with the knife. "Guards!" James yelled standing if front of Adam. Adam coughed hard, his throat burning. Three men came in the room and grabbed Donnie. "Take him to the quiet room." Donnie looked up. "You aren't getting anything from me. James quickly put a rubber mouth piece into his mouth and held it there. "Poison probably. Keep it in there; he can't break it like this." James removed his hand as another replaced his. James picked up Adam and took him downstairs. "Damn it, how many spies do we have?" Adam croaked out. "Hush sir, we are seeing the doc." The man known as Doc was an older man. His hair was salt and peppered. He was still good looking though, like an older gentleman model. "Well his throat is a little raw from the pressure, but other than that he is fine. Here, drink this, it will relieve some of the pain and will make you sleep. By morning it should barely be noticeable if at all." The man turned and left. "Well you heard the man sir. Time for bed." James picked him up and a sudden wave of drowsiness hit him. "Damn that was fast." James chuckled. James opened the door with two other men entering first and looking around the room. "Closet clear." "Bathroom clear." James walked in, "Under the bed?" A man slid out, and James threw Adam out of the room and kicked the gun out of the man's hand then shoving another rubber mouth piece in the man's mouth. "Quiet room." James said as he picked Adam up. "Forgive me sir." Adam was barely awake when James threw him. He barely felt hitting the wall. "Is okay." Adam mumbled. James laid him on the bed and laid next to him. "Sleep sir, I'll stay awake until you awaken." Adam laid his head on James' chest and fell asleep as James wrapped an arm around Adam's shoulder. Weeks pasted and it was all a blur to Adam. Until on night Adam fell asleep on James' chest then Adam woke up at six in the morning. James was asleep and a man in the corner was reading a book with a little lamp light attached to his book. Adam laid his head back down on James' chest and snuggled closer when the door burst open. "THE FUCK IS THIS?!" Adam woke up and jumped into the Joker's arms. Adam embraced him as tight as he could. Joker glared at James. "Joker?" Joker's arms tightened as hard as he dared. "JOKER?!" Joker looked down at Adam and his gaze softened. "This isn't a dream right? You're real and here?" Joker rubbed Adam's cheek with his thumb. "I'm right here love." Adam let out some tears as he pulled the Joker's face to his. Their lips met and Adam felt at peace. Joker, his love, was here. Adam broke there kiss to listen to the Joker's heartbeat. "I've missed you."

James cleared his throat. "Master, we have found three spies since we have arrived at the safe house. One was Carmon, the other Donnie, and Thomas." Joker looked down at Adam. "Any of them touch Adam?" James nodded. "Yes master, Donnie tried to abduct Adam last week. We've been holding them for questioning." Joker let go of Adam. "I'd like to speak to him." Adam grabbed Joker's hand. "NO! You are stay with me for a few fucking minutes!" Joker's eyes widened. "Okay." Adam tugged him on the bed and made Joker lay down and spoon with him. Adam started to dose off. "You better be here when I wake up." Adam muttered. Joker chuckled once. "I'm not leaving." Adam fell asleep, warm and comfortable. When Adam opened his eyes he was facing Joker, his head on Joker's chest with Joker's arm around his waist and Joker's head leaning against his. Adam smiled and lifted his head to kiss the Joker. Adam's lips moved on Joker's as they started to move themselves. "Good afternoon Adam." Adam groaned a little when Joker started to move. "I'm not getting up yet." Joker lifted up a little and pulled a cover over them. "Good, I missed you. I've been so worried." Joker didn't say anything at first. "Do you know a Jesse Thomas?" Adam stiffened. "Why?" Joker explained he was hiding in a small space hidden behind cabinet, and he heard people talking. Someone said Jesse's name and formally addressed him as Mr. Thomas. That he'd been looking for Adam directly and to kill anyone else that got in the way. "Holy shit." Adam got up. "Come on; take me to the quiet room." Joker pulled on a pair of light vanilla colored pj pants and led him to the attic and through a closet where a panic room was. "Stay here." Adam said. Joker grabbed his arm. "You are not going in there alone." Adam smiled. "Yes I am. Stay." Adam pulled his arm gently out of the Joker's grip. Adam went into the room which was a large spacious room. Three steel chairs that had three men sitting on. On the walls were all kinda of torture tools. Adam looked at Donnie and tore the tape off. He spit the rubber mouth piece out and bit down on his lip. Adam waited for him to realize. "The poison cap is gone? Figures." Adam sat on his lap. "Tell me where he is." Donnie leaned forward, "Give me a kiss and I will." Adam blushed and kissed him with closed lips. "Well that was deeply unsatisfying and I didn't mean on the lips." Adam blushed wildly and Adam got the Joker. "Okay Joker, all I need is a location, but since I don't trust him, we need to persuade him to tell us." Donnie looked uninterested. "Yes love." Joker got a hammer and a few nails. "I like to call this 'picture frame'. It really comes in handy. Because once you get them in you can wiggle them around and this is very painful but not deadly. You can just wiggle it a bit for days, weeks, months however long you want." Adam rolled his eyes. "How about a classic 'hobbling'?" Adam asked picking up a block of wood and a sledgehammer. "Very nice babe. Proceed." Joker tipped Donnie over and placed the block in between the metal legs, and Donnie's feet. "Okay I'll tell you! He's at the Summer Set Inn! It's on the state line of Jersey and New York!" Adam looked at the Joker. "Room?" Joker asked. "112." Donnie said, his voice shaking. "Adam go ask James and Tony to check it out."

Donnie shook his head. "No! He'll kill everyone that isn't Adam. He only wants Adam!" Donnie said shaking. "Do you think I'm going to let him go in blind?!" Joker said picking up the hammer. "Joker wait. I'm going to go, if this is a trap you can torture him later, but you are coming with me." Joker dropped the sledgehammer and took Adam's hand. "Adam…I can't…" Adam put a finger on Joker's soft lips. "Your not." Joker led the way out of the panic room. "That was an unlikely…" "Teamwork? Yes, I'd say so." Adam finished the Joker's thought. They made their way down stairs. "James and I are going to go in first. You stay at least two miles down wind. Radio speakers and mics are a must." Joker spoke to a few people. A tiny speaker was placed in his ear and a mic on the back of his tooth. "Okay, now let's get this show on the road." James and Adam rode in a black Toyota Camry. Pulling into the Summer Set Inn, Adam and James exited the car and five men spoke 'freeze' at once. James slid across the car and beside Adam instantly. "Calm yourself James; they aren't going to shoot me. They have orders. Come." Adam started walking and winced as Joker started screaming in his ear. "Hush love. I know what I'm doing." Joker didn't stop yelling just moved further away so Adam couldn't hear him. Adam stopped in front of a man holding a shotgun. Adam took it from him and pulled the trigger. "See? Not even loaded. Room 112?" The man stood up and walked away. Adam followed the man up the stairs around a corner and down the walkway. The man stopped in front of Room 112. Then walked away. "James, stand in front of the door and make sure no one comes in." James nodded. "Of course sir." Adam opened the door and on the bed was his brother, smoking a cigar. "Hello Adam, nice to see you again. Sorry but I wasn't in the mood to play tag. How are my spies doing?" Adam sat down in the chair in front of the bed.

"Fine, I will have them released, if and when you tell me what all this way about." Jesse sat back. "There is something different about you. What is it?" Adam smiled and held his hand up. "I'm married." Jesse scooted closer. "Nice little brother. Well to tell you the truth I heard you were kidnapped by the Joker. Now being in a top secret division in the CIA has its perks. I kept tabs on you, when the police started wondering if you and the Joker had something going on I froze your accounts trying to lure you out and capture the Joker. Keeping you in the clear but little did I know my brother was not only _with_ Joker, he was married to him. My spies around the mansion told me that you and the Joker seemed to be drifting apart so I used that as a plan of attack. I took everyone off the grounds then I send in my troops. You came home much too early and when you and the Joker seemed to finished fighting, I assumed you'd go to another room like you did every now and again. I was going to grab you first then the Joker. All is done and we part ways without you ever knowing it was me. But the alarm went off and you locked the place down. Then you so narrowly slip away. Then after a few days I find out you are in the safe house and the Joker is missing. I told Donnie to collect you quietly and bring you to me, apparently he doesn't know the meaning of quietly, but I digress. Now you are all caught up." Adam stared at his brother. "Did you fake your death knowing I'd come looking?" Jesse nodded. "What are you going to do with me dear brother?" Adam asked. "Well I only wanted you to be safe, but as I see now that you were perfectly safe with the Joker, which by the way I don't totally believe, you can go back." Adam sat there. "How is Brandon?" Jesse stiffened. "He left me. A year ago actually." Adam got up and hugged his brother. "I'm so sorry Jesse." Brandon shooed him away. "I'm fine. He was cheating on me. Let's just say that he is paying for it dearly." Adam smiled. "I think I have someone you should meet. James will you come here please?" James came in and smiled at Adam. "Sir?" Adam looked at Jesse. His eyes were sparkling and he was more or less drooling. "James, this is my brother Jesse, Jesse, James."

James looked at Jesse up and down and smiled. "Jesse it's very nice to meet you." Jesse nodded. "Likewise." They shook hands for two minutes straight just staring at each other. "Okay people." Adam said snapping his fingers. "If you don't mind I'm going back to my husband and you can get to know each other better at my mansion." Jesse and James walked to the car talking. James looked at Jesse, "I'm sorry Jesse but I must take Adam back to the master. Sir if you are ready." James got into the drivers seat and turned the car on. "Don't let his calm demeanor fool you, he has the hots for you. Here is his cell number." Adam said winking. Adam got into the car and James pulled out and sped straight down the road back to the safe house. "Sir? Did you give him my number?" James asked trying to be nonchalant. "Yes James I did. You seemed to really like him." James burst out. "He is so sexy, you look like twins and he's got this sparkle in his eyes…" James went on and on about Jesse and Adam smiled. James seemed to really like Jesse and Jesse was all over James. When they pulled back into the safe house Adam tackled the Joker and they kissed and made love right on the living room floor. Someone threw a fuzzy blanket at them when they were done and Adam just laid on the Joker's chest and Joker held him there. "I love you Adam." Adam kissed the Joker's chest. "I love you to Joker." James came downstairs and Adam looked at him. James was all dressed up and looking all sexified. "Going out James?" Adam asked smiling. "Yes sir, I am. I'll be taking the rest of the afternoon off with your permission sir." Adam smiled wider. "Take the whole day off." James smiled. "Thank you sir, I'll see you tonight or tomorrow sir, master." James said opening then closing the door. "Hope he finds his perfect man." Adam said. Joker sat up and held onto Adam. "Me to, cause I know I have mine." Joker said kissing Adam's neck. "As I have to." Adam said kissing Joker's temple. Adam looked down at the Joker, and Joker looked up at him. "You'll always come back right?" Joker nodded. "Promise?" Joker took Adam's pinkie with his own. "Promise." Adam pushed Joker back down and they made love again. Neither one could ever seem to get enough, now that they had a taste of separation. They were determined to never let that feeling back inside of their hearts. Years later and Jesse and James were married. They adopted James' baby niece that his sister died giving birth to.

Adam talked to the Joker about having kids. Joker said that if they did it had to be a child not a baby. Babies were off limits, according to the Joker. A year after that Adam found a baby boy abandoned in a car on a stormy night. Adam named him Travis, and Joker was mad at first then a few weeks later Adam had to fight with Joker just to hold the baby. Joker was an amazing dad, and after Travis came into their lives Joker would actually stay more than a few months out of the year. Joker built Travis' bed, toys, and all of their furniture. Joker was a dedicated father and husband, and Adam was a great 'mother' according to Joker, but also an intense protector. All in all, Adam never thought that he would end up with the man so fear inspiring that turned out to be the man of his dreams, a perfect lover and even more perfect father. Years down the line, Joker disappeared from the public eye all together and then had Adam adopt more kids. By the time Adam and the Joker was in their forties they had six children. From the oldest went: Travis, Alyssa, Skyler, Rose, Kyle and Katherine. Kyle and Katherine were twins and they came into their lives when Adam went to town and the twins were abandoned at the hospital door. Adam went there to check out a cold that lasted longer than two weeks and there they were, crying up a storm and Adam looked around, a nurse came out when Adam bent down to look at them. The nurse questioned him and Adam lied to her and told her that they were his, newly adopted. They woman give him the birth records, and had the children checked out. Other than her looking at him funny, she didn't really say anything. Adam called James and him and Jesse came down and took him and the kids him. Jesse drove his car home. Joker was thrilled having the twins. The kids were home schooled and they were all smart. When Travis first went off to college, he had a full scholarship from football, Alyssa went on from track, Rose had an academic scholarship, Kyle and Katherine both had full rides for Basketball. Joker and Adam cried each time their kids graduated from high school and when they went off to college.

All the kids knew that they were adopted and none of them cared. Joker and Adam were the perfect parents. Well mostly, none of them were on any major drugs, most of them smoked weed from time to time, but other than that nothing. They all loved Adam and Joker, they visited as often as they could and they came back on breaks. Joker aged well, since he worked out with the boys, Joker stayed fit and Adam aged decently. His hair was turning into a dark gray color and Joker's faded into a salt and pepper color. No matter what though, Joker always stared at Adam like he still was twenty and still smoking hot. "Babe, you are so beautiful." Adam smiled. "I look like a grandfather that I am about to be." Joker rubbed Adam's cheek with his thumb. "You are still the most beautiful man I've ever seen." Adam kissed Joker. "You are still my deranged godling." Joker smiled and kissed him again. "Come on, let's go to bed." Adam ascended the stairs with Joker and they went to bed. Life was great, all these years later and Joker and Adam are still together and we have an amazing family. They were still in love like they were twenty years ago. Sometimes they fight, sometimes they disagree but in the end they were inseparable.


End file.
